


The Toon Force: Public Enemies

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Many changes come their way into the lives of the Toon Force: Lex Luthor has been elected President of the United States, the group is in 12th grade and facing the pressures and queasiness of graduating from high school, and they're even faced with two new transfer students named Johann and Johanna Fleming, but they must all work together and conquer their fears and challenges.





	1. Chapter 1

Two years had passed since the showdown with the Fatal Five, and now Cherry and her friends were in 12th grade. Unfortunately, things weren't all great, on account of the fact that Lex Luthor, of all people, had been elected president. Naturally, Superman was none too pleased about this turn of events, and most others would agree, considering Lex's whole criminal record. However, the Man of Steel would have to put it to the side for the time being, due to being in pursuit of a fast-moving car. Said car had ground to a halt due to a traffic jam, but was lifted into the air by Superman. He was soon approached by several other superheroes.

"So this is what you've been up to these last few months." remarked Captain Atom.

"Chasing cars." added Major Force.

"I help wherever I'm needed." replied Superman calmly as he prepared to set down the vehicle.

"But you haven't been needed much lately, have you?" asked Captain Atom.

"What do you want?" asked Superman.

Capt. Atom stepped forward. "We want you to admit something." But before he could continue, he was interrupted.

"I'll shoot myself, I swear!" yelled the car's driver, pulling out a pistol and putting it to his head.

"Just a minute," Superman said as he aimed his laser eyes and blasted the gun apart. After he set down the vehicle, two policemen came over and arrested the would-be shooter. "Now, what am I supposed to admit?"

"That Luthor hasn't done a bad job." replied Captain Atom.

Superman said nothing and began to walk away.

"Told you this would be a waste of time." remarked Major Force.

Atticus soon came out to see Superman.

"Hey there," Superman said to him. "Are you all safe?"

"Yes, we're fine," Atticus smiled. "I just thought I'd check on you."

"Thank you, but you shouldn't come too close to me," Superman told him. "After all, you have a life to protect."

"Heh, yeah..." Atticus chuckled before he saw a woman rushing over. "Oh, it looks like you have company."

"Luthor did the one thing nobody was expecting. He made things boring again," The woman spoke to Superman. "And boring is good, isn't it? The economy is back to normal. Crime is down. There are no wars or anything."

"He's up to something," Superman huffed. "Can't anybody see that?"

"I do, personally, if it helps." Atticus remarked.

"At least _someone_ has my back in this..." Superman muttered, tussling Atticus' hair, even though he was almost 18.

Atticus laughed a bit. "Um, hey." he then said to the woman.

"Hello..." The woman waved.

"Friend of yours?" Atticus asked Superman.

"More than you might think," Superman replied. "This is Power Girl."

"I think I've read about you." Atticus said to Power Girl.

"Nice to meet you." Power Girl replied.

"I thought Luthor was up to something at first," said Captain Atom. "Eventually, I realized all he's trying to do is put that formidable intellect to work doing such a good job no one will have a choice but to respect him. It's all about ego now."

"I'll never respect him," replied Superman. "He's a sick man."

"He's not the first to sit in the Oval Office." said Major Force.

"He's right. There have been womanizers, drunks, crooks..." continued Captain Atom. "...But Nixon helped turn our worst enemy into our best trading partner. And Johnson gave us the Voting Rights Act."

"Thanks for the history lesson, but I'm not buying it." retorted Superman.

"I have to agree with him." Atticus added.

"Come on, work with us," Power Girl pleaded. "Please? We need you. Both of you."

"Sorry," Superman said before looking at Atticus. "Need a lift back home?"

"I'm meeting up with my friends at the hang-out spot actually." Atticus replied.

Superman nodded before he decided to drop off Atticus as they left the scene.

"I guess Luthor's not the only one with an ego." Captain Atom said before walking off with Major Force as Power Girl bowed her head in disappointment.

"HYAH! HA! HA! YAH!" Thor's voice yelled out as he was shown, using remote control nunchucks as he played a video game as his avatar fought some bad guys in the game.

Cherry sighed as she felt stressed out a little about the incoming fate of her public school career: high school graduation.

"Hey, gang; what's got you feeling so down?" asked Lionel as he popped into the room.

"I dunno about the others, but I'm playing some Aaron Stone before Atticus gets back." Thor replied.

"Hey, Lionel," Cherry sighed. "I guess I'm just thinking too much right now."

"Anything in particular...?" Lionel asked.

"Graduation." Cherry admitted.

"...Oh." Lionel replied, his eyes shrinking. Something in the pit of his stomach seemed to lurch, and he felt uneasy.

"HYAH! HYAH!" Thor yelled out as he kept fighting the bad guys in the game.

Atticus soon came over with a small smile.

"Augh! Don't look!" Thor gasped as he tried to cover the video screen.

Atticus rolled his eyes a bit. "You look sick." he then said to Lionel.

"I guess I just feel nervous." Lionel replied

"Well, we are high school seniors now," Atticus remarked. "Things are bound to change."

"Yeah... Things change..." Cherry replied. "I know change is good, but... It's a little crazy... I'm not even sure if I wanna go to college."

"Same here." Lionel replied.

"I'm sure whatever happens, we'll stick together." Atticus tried to smile.

"Yeah, like that's likely to happen," Cherry sighed. "We'll all grow distant, little-by-little and have a slim chance of ever seeing each other ever again."

"Oh, Cherry, don't be sad," Atticus frowned. "We still have each other now and even The Justice League."

" **AAAAAAAAAUGH!** " Lionel screamed. "I can't lose you guys! You're my only friends! Without you, I HAVE _NO_ PURPOSE!"

The group soon began to hug each other, mostly courtesy of Thor as they all began to feel emotional.

"Gosh, I dunno about you two, but I was hoping we could all live happily ever after somehow." Thor said to Cherry and Lionel.

"Thor, I actually wouldn't mind that," Cherry said to him. "That night when you came over and we watched some movies and played games when I felt so miserable after that one Algebra teacher scolded me for getting a B+ on my test was one of the best nights of my life."

"I just wanted to show you that you don't need to be perfect to be happy!" Thor replied tearfully. "Screw him! You did amazing on that test, even if it wasn't 100%!"

"He's right!" Lionel sobbed. "I don't wanna lose you guys! You make me feel whole!"

"I guess we've all gotten close," Mo said. "I've never had such friends like you guys. In my whole life."

The group began to cry together before Drell came to check on them.

* * *

"Aw, jeez, look at this," Drell groaned to himself before he took out a whistle and blew it. "HEY!"

This made the group fall against each other.

"What's going on here?!" Drell demanded to know.

The group stood up while sniffling a bit.

"Well...?" Drell asked.

"...We're gonna miss each other so much!" The group cried to him as they hugged each other.

"Because once we graduate, we might never see each other again!" Lionel added.

"Aw, jeez..." Drell winced. "C-Come on now, I'm sure you'll all see each other again."

"There's a very low chance of that happening!" Cherry physically cried. "Before I met Atticus, I didn't think I needed friends! I didn't even expect this!"

"That's character development for you!" Thor sobbed. "We've _all_ adapted to being pals for so long, the idea of never seeing each other again feels like a nightmare!"

"Aw, come on, stop it," Drell said to them. "You're gonna make _me_ cry."

"Yeah, right!" Cherry replied. "You've probably never cried a day in your life!"

"Sure, I've cried plenty of times," Drell told them. "And it's gonna be okay. You might not see each other again, but you might as well live your final days to the fullest," he then smiled to try to comfort them. "Make your graduation day a day to remember with a special friendship/graduation party."

Lionel sniffed. "...I guess you're right..."

"Hmm... I wish I had a way to make this better... But I, unfortunately, don't..." Drell said to them. "Maybe the fact of two new faces coming to meet you will do the trick who aren't villainous?" he then suggested.

The group sat on the couch, but they were still pretty sad.

"I doubt it," replied Lionel. "But go ahead."

Drell gave them all some tissues. The group soon dried their eyes and blew their noses.

"Anyway, two new faces," Drell then said. "I just hope you guys don't freak out, but they're not exactly human."

"Drell, if they're weird, you don't have to call them that," Cherry rolled her eyes a bit. "We're used to pretty much everything, whether it's help from you or The League, so they can't be that strange."

"No, no, I mean that they're actually aliens from outer space like Superman once was." Drell explained.

"Oh," replied Mo. "...Cool."

"Are they from Krypton?" Atticus then asked.

"No, they come from a planet called Exxor," Drell said as he used his magic to show them a holographic picture. "Many years ago, a conquering alien species invaded Exxor forcing a large portion of its civilian populace to flee."

"Exxor sounds pretty peaceful and non-violent if they had to leave." Cherry spoke up.

"They really were," Drell replied. "No poverty or violence, people rarely commit crimes unless extremely bored. The planet has conquered every social problem imaginable, but the food is pretty bland, mostly protein globules."

"Sounds like Sweden." Thor remarked.

Lionel snickered at that.

"Okay, so who are these two new faces we're going to meet?" Cherry asked.

"A pair of twins with special powers," Drell replied as he showed two images. "A girl who can shape-shift into any animal and a boy who can shape-shift into water constructs."

The group looked a bit deadpan from the boy's abilities.

"They are called Zan and Jayna." Drell then said.

"Huh... Okay," Lionel replied. "Alien names."

"Well, they _are_ aliens..." Atticus said. "When do we get to meet them?"

"Sometime this week, I'm afraid my crystal ball's a little fuzzy on the exact duration," Drell replied. "Maybe they can join The Justice League with you guys. Make some new friends. Try new things as you approach high school graduation."

Lionel sighed. "Well, I _was_ almost feeling better until you brought it up..." he groused. "...Thanks..."

"Oops." Drell said.

The group groaned a bit from that.

"Anyway... I hope you enjoy Zan and Jayna," Drell then said. "I'm sure it'll be an... Interesting experience."

"Whatever, man..." Lionel sighed as he got up and walked out.

Atticus punched Drell in the arm.

"Ow!" Drell glared as he held his arm and rubbed it.

"You could've said all that stuff and omit the high school graduation," Atticus glared. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sometimes I talk with my foot in my mouth," Drell said before Thor punched his other arm. "Ow! Hey! I am your superior!"

"You made Lionel upset!" Thor glared. "That makes me mad!"

Mo shook her head. "Gotta say, not your best move."

Cherry decided to go after Lionel as she wiped her "itchy eyes".

* * *

Lionel was outside, sitting on the porch, gazing out towards the horizon. "I never realized how short it all was..." he sighed. "How could I have been so STUPID?! I actually thought we were all gonna be friends forever, but I guess that makes me the biggest idiot in the 3rd Dimension."

"Lionel, you're not an idiot." Cherry's voice said right behind him.

"Hm?" Lionel turned and saw Cherry coming over to his spot on the porch.

"We all got pretty close," Cherry said before she sat with him. "Sure, it's sad we're leaving each other, but it was great for the long run. I know it might be unlikely we'll all see each other ever again, but... I would really like it if anybody else in the group, you and I could stay close because I've never felt more special in my life than spending time with you, especially those fun times we got to have with Aunt Selina."

"You and me both..." Lionel agreed, wiping his eyes again.

"I wish I could cheer us all up somehow, but I guess all we have to do is think about school and what The Justice League might have in store for us," Cherry said with a bit of a sigh. "It's crazy enough that people were insane enough to elect Lex Luthor as President of the United States."

"Well, people can do dumb shit," Lionel replied. "One can only hope they come to their senses soon enough."

"Yeah, I guess," Cherry sighed. "I guess all we can do is stick with each other until it's time for the big moment. I'm mostly curious about those twins we were just told about."

"As am I," Lionel nodded. "...It's just that it feels like I'm losing a part of myself, but still."

"I've felt that way myself." Cherry replied.

Lionel just leaned over and hugged Cherry for at least six minutes. Cherry gently patted him on the back to soothe him.

Finally, Lionel broke off the hug. "...Alright, I think I feel a little better..." he replied. "Let's... Go back inside; unless you have any other ideas."

"We better go inside... Chill out for a little bit..." Cherry said. "Maybe we could watch some cartoons to take the edge off?"

Lionel gave a small smile. "I guess I'd like that."

"Let's do it then," Cherry nodded. "At least until we're called away in case of an extreme emergency of course."

Lionel nodded, and they both went inside. Drell had left as everybody else went back to what they were doing before as they tried to distract themselves from the sad truth.

"You think I oughta tell Clark and Diana about us?" Atticus asked Mo.

"Probably when the time is right," Mo replied. "I'm glad they like me too."

"I'm so glad for that myself," Atticus beamed. "Even Jessica and my birth parents love you too."

"Glad to know that." Mo replied.

"Ah, you're back." Thor said to Cherry and Lionel.

"Where'd Drell go?" Lionel asked.

"Back home," Thor replied. "He also said sorry for killing the moment. I'm gonna make us some snacks later... Just one more level."

"Pretty sure you said that an hour ago." Cherry smirked.

"Maybe I need two more." Thor replied as he kept on playing.

The others rolled their eyes from that.

"So, Thor or Lionel?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"...Honestly, I can't pick between them..." Cherry said bashfully.

"Why not just have both?" Mo shrugged. "You all seem to be pretty happy together, and it doesn't seem fair to have to choose between either of them."

"You don't think that's weird, do you?" Cherry asked.

"Well, Cherry, you're my best friend, so whatever makes you happy will make me happy," Atticus smiled. "You could try it out."

"Hmm..." Cherry paused thoughtfully. "I guess I never thought about it like that before."

"That's the spirit!" Mo encouraged. "Maybe you three could have your first date this week!"

"We'll see about that... Just the three of us all together?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, you guys always take turns with Cherry or each other, so maybe you should combine each other into one relationship?" Atticus suggested. "I believe it's called polygamy."

"Yeah, I've heard about that," Thor replied. "I guess we could try with all of us together rather than just two at a time... And if people stare? Who cares what they say!" he then glared.

"Yeah! Let them stare!" Lionel nodded.

Atticus and Mo smiled as this seemed to be a bright future for their friendships. Eventually, Thor began to cook snacks and they ate the snacks while watching TV together to distract themselves for a while. It was a pretty nice moment, all things considered.

* * *

A little into the cartoon movie marathon later, Cherry and Lionel got texts from Batman, inviting them over to the Cave if they wanted to come and felt bored.

"Does Bruce even know about you three being all together?" Atticus asked them, including Thor of course.

"Heh... Heh... Heh..." Cherry smiled sheepishly from that. "...Not exactly."

"I doubt he's that interested in our romance lives." Lionel replied.

"I just thought he ought to know since Bruce is more or less like a father to you." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Eh, I'll tell him if I feel like it," Cherry replied. "If anybody, I'd probably tell Selina anything bugging me before I go tell him aside from when I told him about how my parents ignore me for their crossfire arguments with each other over one of Mom's high school reunions with an old boyfriend she fell back in love with."

"I guess we got it rough all over." Lionel muttered as he poofed up a can of orange soda and drank it.

"I appreciate his effort though," Cherry said as she sent a text back. "When do you think we'll meet those twins?"

"Hard to say, but I'm sure they're cool," Atticus smiled. "Maybe they'll be our friends too somehow."

"Poor Zan though," Cherry smirked with a mocking laugh. "He turns into water. His worst enemy's probably a sponge."

"Gee, way to sell him short," Lionel replied. "Maybe he could turn into a whirlpool... Or a hurricane... Or even an ice giant! In fact, he could probably turn into water vapor, go into your lungs and suffocate you!"

"...Okay, that actually sounds pretty cool." Cherry said.

"Yeah! Don't make him sound stupid just because of his power," Mo replied. "A lot of immature kids in high school did that enough when Aquaman was first heard about in the League."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Cherry rolled her eyes. "They just made him sound like a doof who could talk to fish and nothing else."

"And yet they pretty much left out that he's a straight-up water-bender," Lionel added. "So long story short: don't underestimate a superhero just because their power isn't as impressive as you might think."

Cherry gave a sheepish grin from that.

"We'll keep an open mind," Atticus replied. "Surely this Zan and Jayna will be interesting."

"Uh-huh." Everybody else nodded from that.

* * *

And so, a day passed, and the group was back in school. Cherry seemed to be in her own little world as she sketched some pictures in a journal she had with her headphones on while everybody else in class talked among each other before the teacher would walk into the classroom as the students were excited about graduating and being free from school forever.

"Okay, people," announced the teacher. "Looks like we've got some new students joining us this month. A little late, but hey, whaddya gonna do? Their names are Johann and Johanna Fleming, and they come from a country called... Exxor."

The main group looked at each other, almost suspiciously from that, but they kept it to themselves while the other students either didn't care or just stared at the teacher. A pair of teenage twins stepped out and they both seemed to have purple eyes with dark-colored hair. The girl seemed to have colorful streaks in her hair with a purple hooded sweatshirt with a black shirt inside with the letter J, a silver necklace, black fingerless gloves, a black skirt, gray tights, and black boots. The boy had a purple flannel shirt with blue jeans, a black belt, and black boots.

"What do we say?" The teacher prompted.

"...Hello, Johann and Johanna." The class greeted in a bit of a bored, monotone voice together.

"Hey there, everybody; cool to meet'cha." Johann winked.

"Sup?" Johanna added with a mild wave.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Lionel, and Thor shared looks with each other.

"Please, take your seats." The teacher told the twins.

The twins nodded as they came to sit down.

"Now, let's discuss why there is no East Virginia that will count for your grade before graduation." The teacher said as he pulled out the map of the world for the class to get into a lecture.

"Well... At least we know who our new friends are." Lionel murmured.

"Mm-hmm..." The others nodded as the teacher droned on with the lesson.

"Um... I like your style." Cherry said to Johanna.

"...Thanks?" Johanna shrugged.

"I'm a little unique myself," Cherry replied. "You should stick with me."

"Sure, I guess," Johanna replied. "Seems like that'd be fun."

"Trust me, Johanna; it'll be an interesting experience." Cherry smirked.

Johanna looked bewildered from that.

"You should meet us for lunch." Atticus said to Johann.

"Uh, okay," Johann replied. "That sounds... Cool."

"It is; we're an interesting bunch, and that's all I'll divulge on _that_ matter!" Lionel agreed.

The twins looked curious before they went on with the rest of the lesson.

"Meet the twins, check!" Thor said to himself as he made a checklist. "Now to recruit them."

"Is that whispering I hear?!" The teacher called.

The class then got dead silent for a moment. The teacher then shrugged before going back to his rather boring lesson.

"...Anyway, we'd be alright if you wanted to hang out after school." Lionel told Johann and Johanna.

The twins looked at each other from that then.

"Should we?" Johann asked his twin.

"Well... Maybe..." Johanna replied. "It's not like we have really any place to go after school other than home."

"Alright then!" Lionel beamed. "...Have you ever seen a date before? Because you'll probably see one then."

The twins still felt puzzled, but they shrugged as they did their best to pay attention, but of course, the group knew there was more to them than anybody else in school might had realized, especially with how they came from Exxor.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the school day came to an end, and Johann and Johanna found themselves hanging out with our main group. The group waved to get the twins' attention as they soon walked off together.

"So, Johan, Johanna, let's get to know each other better." Cherry suggested.

"Yes, you two seem pretty interesting." Atticus replied.

"Oh, uh, you know," Johanna shrugged. "We came from far away and now we're foreign exchange students."

"Anything else?" asked Thor.

Johan rubbed the back of his head. "...I used to have an imaginary friend when I was little."

"Alright." Lionel nodded.

"He was a monkey named Gleek..." Johan replied, showing sketches of a blue monkey.

"Ooh~..." Thor said as he took a closer look.

Johann looked a little bashful.

"He seems nice." Atticus said.

"T-Thanks...I never was able to make many friends back on...er, in Exxor," Johann replied. "On account of the... Circumstances."

"What circumstances?" asked Mo.

"Whenever there's a thunderstorm... Exxorian adults drop whatever they're doing, rip off their clothes; driven mad with lust, they writhe together, bonded into a single rhythm with the night. Men become women, women become animals, and the night throbs with their pleasure," Johann explained, his face turning red. "There are MANY body fluids involved."

The group looked a bit mortified from this information.

"That sounds... Uh... Chaotic..." Cherry said.

"I better watch myself a bit." Thor said as he stared at his hands which harbored his thunder magic as that seemed to scare him straight.

"You should be fine," Johanna replied. "It only affects Exxorians. And the chances of a thunderstorm happening aren't that likely... Hopefully. You ever see a female cat in heat?"

"I think..." Lionel replied.

"Well, if a thunderstorm breaks out, Johan might get like that," Johanna explained. "If you guys don't wanna hang out anymore, it's fine."

"Well, I feel touched that you shared that information with us," Atticus smiled with delight. "I'm sure we'll all get along nicely, even if you have a strange tradition."

"W-Well... Thanks," Johan replied. "So... Where exactly would you guys be going?"

"To our local hang-out," Atticus replied. "There's games, some snacks, milkshakes, computers... Basically where we can chill out."

"We can show it to you if you promise not to tell anyone else," Thor smirked. "If you're cool enough, that is."

"Consider our lips sealed." Johanna replied.

The group smiled at each other as they soon came to Atticus's car to go to their secret hang-out spot.

"Well, I hope you guys like it here," Atticus smiled. "It's a pretty interesting place for interesting people."

"Won't know for sure until we see," Johan shrugged. "Lead the way, tough guy."

"No problem." Atticus chuckled as he drove off.

* * *

They soon came to a hang-out spot for the teenagers which just happened to be The Hall of Justice.

"Whoa..." The Flemming twins whispered in amazement.

"Like I said, this is pretty top-secret and hush-hush." Thor told the twins.

"Granted, it's not too hush-hush when it's out in the open." Lionel noted.

"So, we're allowed to know?" Johanna asked. "You guys actually hang out here?"

"When we don't have to work, yeah," Thor smiled. "Come on in."

The group then led the twins inside with them to explore the Hall of Justice, passing by the statues that had Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Green Lantern, Cyborg, and The Flash before there were also statues shown of Thunder Boy, Superboy II, Lady Gothika, Nature Girl, and Bat-Mite down the hallways.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Lionel smiled. "It gets better!"

"It does look interesting so far..." Johan had to admit.

"Yeah," Johanna nodded to that. "You guys come here after school?"

"A lot of the time, yes," Thor replied. "You could say it's all of our home away from home."

They then came into a special room which was like a rec room for the teenagers to kick back and hang out in or sometimes, do their homework in, with lots of snacks, games, and a big TV like they had said it was like.

"We usually hang out here." Thor then said with a smile.

"At least when we're not doing work for the JLA." Lionel added.

"It seems like a pretty cool place." Johanna had to admit.

"Thank you!" The group replied.

"Not a problem." Johanna replied.

Thor soon took the lead to go on with the tour.

"Was this all his idea?" Johann asked.

"Nah, but he was a newer member after Superman was brought back after a disastrous mission," Atticus smiled. "It's probably fair that he gets to show you guys around from his point-of-view."

Johanna shrugged. "If he wants, it's alright," she replied. "Lead on, big one!"

Thor grinned from that as he took the lead to show the twins around.

"It's hard to believe that the Justice League wasn't always a thing sometimes." Atticus smiled.

"How exactly did it start?" Johan asked.

"Sometime after Darkseid was destroyed," Atticus replied. "Superman, Batman, and a lot of the other heroes came together with young wards who they saw as their own children and decided to form a group together to protect the Earth from any threat that came their way. You could say, it was like the beginning of an era and a family."

"And as time went on, the family expanded," Lionel added. "Sure, there were some conflicts inside and out, but we came back stronger than ever every time."

"You know a lot about that?" Johanna asked.

"Well, I guess now would be a good time to tell you," Atticus said. "But... We're the members of The Toon Force."

Johanna and Johan's eyes widened from that.

"Those young wards? They were us," Thor added. "Especially Cherry, Atticus, and Lionel for their connection with Superman and Batman."

"Indeed..." Lionel replied. " **HENSHIN!** "

In a blinding glow of light, the group was now in their superhero forms.

The twins winced slightly from the bright light before they took a look with awe. "Ooh!"

"This proof enough for ya?" Thunder Boy smirked.

"Gosh... That's amazing..." Johan replied.

"Thanks." Bat-Mite grinned.

"We have a secret of our own actually." Johanna replied.

"Ya don't say." Superboy said innocently.

"We had no idea..." Nature Girl added, though a bit awkwardly.

"But by all means, go ahead and show us," Bat-Mite concluded. "Whatever happens here, stays here."

Johanna and Johan stepped back a bit.

"This should be good." Lady Gothika remarked.

The twins soon looked to each other as they "activated their Wonder Twins' powers" and soon transformed into their super forms which since they saw that they could trust this group with their secret.

"Call me Shifter." said Johanna.

"And my name's Downpour." added Johann.

"Shifter and Downpour, huh?" Lady Gothika asked. "Unexpected, but not unwelcome."

"Welcome to the Young Justice League, Shifter and Downpour!" Thunder Boy smiled. "It's always nice to have some new faces."

"Especially in our lower branch below the older Justice League," Superboy added. "I can't wait to tell them about you, they're gonna love to have you."

"If they don't immediately undermine me 'cuz of my power," Downpour remarked. "'Oh, you can turn into water? Sorry, but we only need abilities that are _useful_ '." he mimicked.

Lady Gothika looked a bit sheepish as she was guilty of that herself, but learned better.

"I'm sure we can put in a good word for you," Thunder Boy replied. "After all, I have magic powers that revolve around thunder and lightning and Nature Girl here can make vines grow out to tie someone up or make flowers appear on a whim."

"I like to call them The Forces of Nature." Nature Girl added from that.

"...I guess we'll see, then." Downpour shrugged.

"We did hear about the water and animal thing though," Superboy replied. "I mean, some kids at school make fun of Aquaman just for being able to talk to fish and that's like all they know him for."

"I mean, it's not like every superhero can be Batman or Superman or Wonder Woman!" Bat-Mite remarked. "Jeez, give the others a chance to do their OWN things!"

"I was raised by Superman and Wonder Woman, but yeah." Superboy added.

"You were adopted by them?" Shifter guessed.

"Yeah, but that's another long story," Superboy replied. "Looks like we should all get to know each other a bit better for the time we have now."

Everyone agreed unanimously on that.

They soon went back to their civilian outfits as they sat down together on the couch.

"So your home was destroyed..." Atticus said.

"Yes, we're lucky to be alive even right now," Johan replied. "It really wasn't easy."

"I miss it a lot sometimes..." Johanna said as she almost started to cry.

"I can imagine." Thor nodded.

"Likewise," Bat-Mite replied. "But when I miss my home, I think of all the great stuff I got NOW."

"You're not from here?" Johan asked him.

"Nope," Bat-Mite replied. "I come from the planet Ergo, located within the 5th Dimension. I've been exiled here for life, but I'm alright with that."

"Exiled?!" Johan and Johanna gasped.

"Yeah, but we're happy to have him here," Thor smiled before smirking a bit eagerly as he leaned beside the smaller boy's side. "I know that I am~..."

"Oh, you rascal." Bat-Mite giggled.

"We also had another member... Called herself Mystica... But she vanished on us..." Cherry said.

"...She didn't die, did she?" Johanna asked.

"Oh, no, no," Cherry shook her head. "She just felt unhappy with this, uh, town, so she moved away."

"She was put on a bus." Mo added.

"She had issues with her family, so she thought it best to move somewhere else." Bat-Mite concluded.

"Well, in that case, I hope she's happier wherever she is." Johan said.

"We hope so too," Atticus smiled. "She was a great friend, but it's better this way."

Johan and Johanna smiled back as they all became fast friends so far.

"Anyways, it's nice having two new members on board the team," Lionel replied. "I guess it makes it easier for us to stay in contact, since we're all part of the JLA."

"Yeah, I guess so," Johanna replied. "Do we get like special cards or complimentary gifts or something?" she then asked with a smirk.

"Probably an earpiece and a key card," Cherry said to her. "Plus, we go to school together, so it'll be easy to keep track. Usually, though, the older heroes text us if they need absolute back-up."

"Most times we're either hanging back here for support/training, or working with the Teen Titans," Lionel explained. "At least until two years ago, when we got promoted."

"You guys sound so busy all the time." Johan said.

"You have no idea..." The group let out a collective groan as they leaned against each other on the big, comfy couch.

"But we savor whatever chances we get to just kick back and relax together." Mo piped up.

"It's such a big relief compared to our jam-packed schedules, what with waking up, going to school, and saving the world and all." Thor added.

"And the visits from Thor's uncle." Cherry remarked.

"Who's your uncle?" Johan asked Thor.

"...No offense, but I don't think that's any of your business right now." Thor replied.

"You'll find out in due time," Lionel added. "Hopefully we haven't offended you in any way..."

"I guess that's fair enough," Johan said softly. "Boy, are we lucky we ran into you."

"Yeah," Johanna added. "I feel like this is gonna be a great partnership."

"For whatever time we might have left together." Cherry sighed slightly.

"Then we can at least enjoy it while it lasts." Atticus replied, trying to cheer up his friends.

"Yeah... It makes it a little bit easier..." Mo smiled.

"For what it's worth." Thor added.

* * *

Eventually, the teenagers came together to get started on the homework they had as they wasted about an hour getting to know each other better, luckily they would finish on time in case they would be called away to help save the world. Surprisingly, they managed to get it done in half the usual time, due to combining their efforts.

"Phew..." Cherry sighed. "I wish the workload pile wasn't as heavy as the textbooks."

"It's better than when we read the first three chapters of _The Waging of War_ by General Heinrich Von Schlect when Kraft took over for Mrs. Riley when we were supposed to research Emily Dickinson." Mo replied.

"Ah, yes," Thor rolled his eyes. "651 pages of blood... Sweat... And blood."

"At least you only had to read the first three chapters?" Johanna shrugged.

"It had four chapters in total." Atticus clarified.

The twins looked at each other, exchanging nervous glances.

"At least you get a month," Cherry smirked as she crossed her arms. "We've been putting up with Kraft for four years."

"I like the parts whenever Uncle and I would visit Sabrina's house and he would throw him out the window for trying to flirt with Hilda." Thor chuckled at his own little inside joke.

"Yeah... Those were fun." Lionel agreed.

"You visit this Sabrina's house often?" Johanna asked.

"My uncle has a big crush on her aunt," Thor replied. "Even with Sabrina gone, I like that house... I just feel safe there. Especially with how they're more accepting of my life choices than my parents... Especially my father's opinions."

Johan and Johanna saw that that was personal, so they kept questions on that to themselves.

"Speaking of home, where are you guys staying?" Atticus asked. "You got a house or what?"

"...Well, not really," The twins replied. "We kinda figured we'd be crashing here."

"Hmm..." The group paused thoughtfully from this thought.

"HUDDLE!" Atticus called out.

The group then got into a huddle together.

"We might as well let them stay here," Cherry shrugged. "I don't think we have any open places at our houses."

"Yeah, I have enough room as it is for parent and big sister visits from when I stay with Clark and Diana for school and visit my birth family on the weekends and sometimes we all stay in the house all together." Atticus replied.

"So it's agreed, then," Lionel replied, and everyone nodded. "Great. BREAK!"

They broke the huddle and turned back to the twins.

"Okay, guess you two will be bunking here." Mo told them.

"Really?" Johanna asked.

"In fact, we highly insist on it." Thor nodded.

"Would that be okay with the big guys?" Johan asked.

"Sure it would!" Cherry replied. "They'd never say no to us."

"Besides, what with recent goings-on, they'll need all the help they can get." Lionel added.

The twins looked grateful and thankful for the extra help they would be given.

* * *

Later that night, everybody went home as Cherry looked irked with the TV as she kept trying to change the channel, but everything was replaced with President Lex Luthor on TV with a very important conference.

"Jeez... This jerk is on all the channels! Even the cartoon ones somehow!" Lionel exclaimed.

"I guess that's the price of becoming The President," Cherry rolled her eyes. "But I do have a Plan B."

Lionel looked curious. Cherry grinned as she took out the Roku remote and soon turned off the cable so that they could watch YouTube, Netflix, and more with a very low chance of ever seeing The President giving his boring and pointless speech.

"Gotta say... Huge fan of Plan B." Lionel remarked.

"Mew~" Isis let out a small meow as she sat between them.

"I'm sorry, Isis," Cherry said as she pet her aunt's favorite cat. "We're just not big fans of The President... Especially this current one."

"I'm definitely not." Cleo said as she came out from the other side.

"I don't blame you." Lionel replied.

"What're we watching?" Cleo asked.

"Anything else." Cherry shrugged before she put on some comedy sketches from YouTube.

Lionel made himself comfortable on the couch as the video began. The sketch started out normally before there was some slapstick such as pratfalling or visual jokes. Of course, it was much more entertaining than President Lex Luthor, but that wasn't saying much. Lionel chuckled a few times.

"I swear, sketch comedy shows aren't as good as they were when this show was on TV," Cherry said. "The ones they make for kids nowadays are so sadly and painfully unfunny with an obviously canned laugh track every two minutes."

"That's cuz they're tryhards." Lionel noted.

"Yeah, they can't even do slapstick right anymore," Cherry rolled her eyes before looking at the screen. "Heh. Hey, this one reminds me of you and Thor." she then smirked at the screen as they watched two funny men from the 90's known as Chris Farley and David Spade.

"Okay, I can see your point on that." Lionel smiled back at her.

"I'm still unsure about this high school senior thing," Cherry said with a sigh. "Selina says I'm stronger than I know, braver than I believe, and smarter than I think. Bruce used to say that too when he first recruited me after Atticus was adopted by Clark and Diana before he met and found his birth parents."

"You're lucky to have family that has your back like that," Lionel replied. "Some nights I lie awake, wondering what it would be like if I had family of my own..."

"Oh... Lionel, I'm sorry..." Cherry said softly. "I didn't mean to bother you with my family situation..."

"You're not bothering me," Lionel explained. "It's just got me thinking, is all."

"...Do your people even... Do that sort of thing...?" Cherry asked. "I mean... Get together... In a bed? Before you met me of course."

"Well, our guys have genitals, but our females lack reproductive organs," Lionel explained. "Probably as some sort of cruel joke..."

"That's... I don't know what to make of that..." Cherry replied. "That sounds messed up though."

"Exactly; a cruel joke," Lionel nodded.

"I am so sorry..." Cherry winced as she crossed her own legs. "I'm afraid I don't wanna imagine that. I guess it was a blessing in disguise that you were exiled to our world."

"Indeed it is," Lionel replied. "After all... Living with you is like having the family I always wished for."

"It has been a pretty nice change of pace lately," Cherry said softly. "We should probably stick together until our final days of school."

"Don't worry... I plan on sticking with all of you until then, and maybe even beyond," Lionel replied. "Come Hell or high water!"

"Guess we'll have to see," Cherry said as she hugged her knees. "I guess Atticus will become a higher-up superhero with Superman and Wonder Woman... Maybe he'll marry Mo, they're getting so close these days... Plus, maybe we could live together somewhere."

Lionel blushed. "Heh... I would love that. You, me... And Thor." he grinned.

"Maybe after we get a small apartment or something to start off with, we could get a Victorian house?" Cherry suggested. "I always loved Victorian houses."

"Victorian, eh?" Lionel replied. "Unorthodox, bizarre, unusual... I love it!~"

"I guess that's why I was always so drawn to them," Cherry said. "I'd also like a nice, quiet neighborhood. Not too quiet, just not too many people coming over all the time like those old, cheesy sitcom families... The Brady Bunch... Leave it to Beaver... They just seem too... Overly friendly."

"Solid point," replied Lionel. "Being that friendly towards someone doesn't seem very natural. Almost...artificial, some would say."

"Yeah, I swear, they feel like robots sometimes," Cherry shuddered slightly. "Guess that's another way I'm like Aunt Selina. I don't hang around too many other people and more of to myself with the company of cats."

"They _are_ exceptional when it comes to listening," Lionel nodded. "Not to mention they don't judge you."

"Oh, I know that for sure..." Cherry said before she saw Cleo who ran over and jumped into her lap. "Hey, girl."

Cleo purred and nuzzled all around.

"Ah, look at you," Cherry said as she cradled her cat. "You have your mother's eyes."

"D'awww..." Lionel gushed, conjuring a toy mouse in his hands and tossing it around.

Cleo began to swat at the toy as she leaned out a bit.

"Get it! Get it!" Cherry chuckled a bit. "There's a good girl."

"Whup! Whup!" Lionel chirruped as he pulled it away by the tail a few times. "Ah, there ya go." he shrugged, tossing it to Cleo with a smile.

Cleo took the toy and played with it a bit then.

"Good girl!" Cherry laughed a bit before sighing. "Ah, I guess I'm good as long as I have my Cleopatra~"

"And I'm alright, s'long as I got you~" Lionel added.

Cherry looked bashful from that. Cleo continued to play in the background a bit.

"Yes... We're a duo..." Cherry then said softly.

"Yeah..." Lionel nodded. "Dynamic, some would say. And no matter what happens, I wouldn't want it any other way!"

"At least we found some sort of silver lining through all of this." Cherry replied.

"And I guess that's alright." Lionel agreed.

"Still, we gotta find time to make the most of it," Cherry said. "As well as helping out these Super Twins or whatever as the newest members to the Hall of Justice. I doubt Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman will get mad at us for letting them sleep over there once we explain everything."

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "They're busy focusing on the main stuff."

"If they ask, we'll tell," Cherry decided. "I usually go by a 'Don't ask, Don't tell' policy."

Cleo let out an agreeing mew from that as she played with her mouse toy.

"I can get behind that." Lionel replied.

They soon continued to watch the sketches on TV before they soon fell asleep on the couch together before a couple of pillows and blankets were left for them after they had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lionel and Cherry both woke up to see Selina watching the news in her robe and slippers.

 ** _"John Corben might have been more machine than man, but he was still human,"_** said Lex, giving a presidential address to the country. **_"A human being who certainly didn't deserve this. He came to me months ago, seeking a pardon and a fresh start, and, mindful of my own history, as well as his enormous potential for good. I granted him both. In the short time Mr. Corben had left, he worked hard for this country helping to keep her secure from terrorist threats. Then, last night, John Corben was murdered. Murdered, our prosecutors believe, by a man who used his own freakish power to settle a personal score in violation of the laws that bind us all. A man who calls himself Superman."_**

Lionel yawned. "That doesn't look too good..." he remarked.

"Not at all." Selina added from that.

"Does he really think anybody's gonna believe that?" Cherry remarked.

"I met with Superman and Superboy to try to enlist them in the government's effort to stop the meteor," Lex then continued as he showed video footage on-screen about what happened. "They, of all people, should have been eager to help, but instead, they both lost their tempers. Metallo stepped in to protect me. And this is what Superman and Superboy did to him."

Superboy grabbed a car and slammed it onto the man before Superman flew over to set his laser-eyes onto the car.

"No way!" Cherry and Lionel both gasped.

 ** _"I know many of you will find it difficult to believe that Superman or Superboy could do this. I shared that skepticism,"_ **Lex then continued before showing a glowing green comet on the screen next. _ **"Until some of our top scientists reminded me that Superman's vulnerability to Kryptonite can have a psychological component. In other words, the radiation from the approaching meteor is affecting Superman's mind. He's a danger to us all now and Superboy might be as well as a danger to themselves. In accordance with that, I am announcing a bounty on them in the amount of $1,000,000,000."**_

"Looks like Atticus might need our help..." Lionel remarked. "Especially now that every jerk with a cape and powers is gonna be coming after him and Superman."

"I don't know Superman as well as you two do, but I know he wouldn't do something like this." Selina said.

"Believe me, he or Superboy would never, Aunt Selina." Cherry replied.

 ** _"It pains me to do this, but as our planet faces its gravest peril, we cannot afford to be distracted by one man's growing irrationality,"_ **Lex soon concluded. **_"Thank you and good night."_**

The broadcast then ended as the TV went back to its regularly scheduled programming which had a red cat with a big blue nose on screen with a hyperactive and weasely looking dog with big pink eyes as they seemed to be hitting each other on the head with a mallet and a spiked club.

Lionel winced. "Let's see what _else_ is on..." he remarked. "Still, we have to find some way to help."

"I would if I knew what to do..." Cherry sighed as she leaned against the comfort of her new legal guardian.

"Cheer up," Selina soothed them both before she began to stroke Cherry's hair. "It'll come to you. It's really nice how you want to help your friend though."

"Yeah," Lionel nodded. "It's just fortunate that we have some new help, not to mention nobody knows that Superboy and Atticus are the same person."

"I really appreciate your kind support for your friends." Selina smiled.

"It's a living!" Cherry proclaimed. "No doubt they saw this news though."

"If not on TV, then most likely on the internet," Lionel added. "Something like that doesn't stay quiet."

"Oh, for sure," Cherry replied. "I just know this'll be talked about in school."

"Speaking of school, I heard you had to meet a couple of new students." Selina then said.

"Oh, yeah," Cherry replied. "You could say they're out of this world."

"In more ways than one!" Lionel added.

"Is this an inside joke?" Selina smirked.

"Well, okay," Cherry replied. "Just don't blab it to everybody."

"Kitten, who would I tell?" Selina chuckled a bit.

Cherry playfully paused for a moment with a smirk. "...Holly Robinson."

Selina rolled her eyes playfully from that.

"Okay, literally, they're out of this world," Cherry told her aunt. "They're from a place called Exxor."

"But now they live here," Lionel replied. "Or rather, they live at the Hall of Justice."

"Are you going to tell the older heroes about this?" Selina asked.

"Eventually..." Cherry replied. "Drell told us about them."

"Ah, I see," Selina then nodded. "Well, I hope it goes well for you two and them as well."

"Same here," Lionel agreed. "Though I doubt school will be going on much, what with this situation happening."

"Just make sure that you still go." Selina reminded.

"Yes, Selina." The two replied.

"Very good." Selina nodded her head before she hugged them both and kissed Cherry's forehead as she got up off of the couch and walked off.

Lionel nodded, magically changing them into their clothes, and they both left. Soon, they met up with the rest of their friends outside the school, where all the other students were clamored.

* * *

"Can you believe this?!" exclaimed a red-headed girl named Cathleen, watching the Livestream on her phone. "Superman and Batman are fighting Power Girl... And a bunch of other randos."

"Uh... Good to know..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"It's insane!" Cathleen replied as she kept watching. "Isn't this just crazy?"

"Crazy doesn't even sound like a word anymore." Thor remarked.

"I mean, Power Girl could _totally_ defeat them both!" Cathleen gushed. "Hey... Now Superman took Power Girl away, and left those other guys inside his vortex! Well, it's nice to see he actually knows someone who's worthy of respect."

"Yeah, I guess..." Thor replied.

"I'd like to be a superhero too," Cathleen said. "I think we need more superheroes in the world."

"Talk about fortunate timing," Lionel remarked. "I heard talk that the JLA would be getting some new members... Apart from Miss Martian."

"Power Girl should be apart of that... And me too." Cathleen said.

"You have superpowers or something?" Thor asked.

"I might have something that the other kids don't know about," Cathleen smirked. "I'm more than retro cartoons and comic books in my bedroom."

"Small world..." Thor winked at Lionel, who giggled as if sharing an inside joke.

"Huh?" Cathleen glanced at them.

"Oh, nothing~" The boys replied innocently.

"Hm..." Cathleen rolled her eyes from that. "Anyway, this is so amazing. I wonder if I'll get to witness a superhero vs villain fight up close so I can post it on the internet."

"Good luck with that, I guess," Cherry replied. "You just better hope you don't get kidnapped by said villain for such a thing."

Cath snorted. "Like they'd be able to do that. I've got friends of my own...furry, growling four-footed friends." she remarked, but when she turned to face them again, the group was gone. With a shrug, Cath went back to watching the video footage.

* * *

Thanks to Lionel's teleportation, the group was able to join Batman and Superman at their current location: atop the Daily Planet building with Power Girl.

"You alright?" Superman asked her.

"...Uh-huh." Power Girl replied.

"What made you do that?" asked Superman.

"Warn you?" asked Power Girl. "It just sort of...came out."

"You don't think I killed Metallo, do you?" asked Superman.

"Dunnno," replied Power Girl. "Luthor says you did."

"Luthor says lots of things," Bat-Mite countered. "Doesn't mean they're true."

"That's a true statement." Lady Gothika added.

"Where's Superboy?" Thunder Boy then asked as he looked around.

"Right here," Superboy replied as he flew down. "Now, tell me something, PG. Now that you've been up close and personal with Mr. President, how do you feel about him?"

"He's the president." Power Girl replied.

"But how do you feel when you're around him?" asked Superboy.

"He... He makes my skin crawl." Power Girl confessed.

"That's a sensible response to being around Lex Luthor for any amount of time." Superboy nodded.

"Oh, yeah," Lady Gothika agreed. "I ain't gonna argue with that logic."

"Sometimes you have to trust your instincts." Superman advised Power Girl.

"But how do you know when?" Power Girl then asked.

"Now." Batman replied as he saw someone coming.

"Oh, great." Thunder Boy groaned.

"Here comes trouble." said Shifter.

"Just what we need." Superboy groaned to himself.

Captain Atom and Major Force soon came into the scene. They weren't alone though as Starfire and Black Lightning also came over.

"See? She's a traitor." Major Force glared towards Power Girl.

"Is that true?" Captain Atom asked the blonde woman.

"It's complicated." Power Girl said softly.

"No, it isn't." Major Force glared as he then made up an energy fireball to shoot at the others.

"Gothy, Gym Class outside on a rainy day during a football practice." Batman spoke.

Lady Gothika then dodged away with the others, sliding slightly as the fireball shot out, but luckily, it missed them.

"Okay... I know cool, and that definitely fits the bill!" Downpour exclaimed.

"Either come along quietly or there _will_ be consequences." Starfire ordered.

"Nah, that's not our style," Shifter replied as she slapped fives with Downpour. "Shape of... TIGER SHARK!!" she yelled, turning into a monstrous orange shark with stripes.

"Form of... RAGING WHIRLPOOL!" Downpour exclaimed, changing into a massive spinning cyclone of water. "STILL THINK I'M JUST A PUDDLE?!"

"So that's what he does..." Lady Gothika remarked to herself.

"Isn't it awesome?!" Thunder Boy grinned.

"We'll celebrate later," Nature Girl reminded. "We still have a job to do."

"Right!" The others then said from that.

"I'll show you a puddle!" Downpour glared. "I might be water, but you're the one who's gonna be all wet once I'm through with you!"

Major Force shot a few more energy balls at the whirlpool, but it did no good. Batman tossed some Baterangs to help out before Major Force saved himself with an energized force-field before he soon busted himself free.

"You wanna get nuts? Let's get nuts!" Lady Gothika glared before she tossed out a few smoke bombs.

The smoke bombs hit the floor around Major Force before they soon exploded on him.

"Comin' right at ya!" Downpour mocked Major Force.

Major Force was knocked back by the force of the bombs, left disoriented by the rampant impacts happening all at once. Superman soon punched Captain Atom pretty far away which made him crash into the next roof. Downpour soon flooded over Major Force.

"Nice one, buddy!" Thunder Boy cheered.

"Thanks!" Downpour gushed as he reformed back into his normal shape. "I'm just so glad to have friends at last!~"

Thunder Boy and Downpour then slapped into a high-five together as a new friendship was born. Batman grunted a bit as he held his arm.

"Bats!" Lady Gothika gasped.

Major Force soon erupted from the floor beneath them and shot at the nearby satellite dish.

"Get out of the way!" Batman warned the kids.

"You heard the man!" Bat-Mite exclaimed as he grabbed the others and ran for it.

There was soon a huge explosion. Luckily, no one was hurt from it as they made it to safety in time.

"Tell me something." Batman demanded as he came out from his hiding place.

"What do you want, dirtbag?" Major Force glared as he got out.

"Did Metallo say anything before he died?" Batman then asked. "Was he surprised to see you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Major Force replied.

"What did Luthor promise you?" Lady Gothika soon asked as she crossed her arms. "Money?"

"What do I need with money?" Major Force huffed. "I'm living energy."

"You're not going to tell me you killed him for your country, are you?" Batman retorted.

"Some of us still believe in putting our country first." Major Force defended.

"Sorry, but I don't see any patriotism here," retorted Bat-Mite. "All I see is a psycho who's latched onto an excuse to kill people, and who's so stupid he doesn't realize he's being used by Luthor."

Major Force snarled and soon punched the wall in front of him as he shot more energy blasts towards Batman and the younger group who did what they could to protect themselves.

"We should help them." Superboy said to his adoptive father.

"But how?" Superman wondered before he saw Power Girl going out on her own which worried him. "Power Girl! Don't!"

Major Force soon saw Power Girl and tried to shoot at her that time. Power Girl dodged when she could before striking her fists right into Major Force's stomach.

Major Force groaned in pain as a burning ball formed in his stomach. "Do you know what you've done?!" he shouted.

"Can either of you contain that radiation?" asked Superman.

"I might be able to put up a forcefield." replied Black Lightning.

"Do that!" Superman replied and Black Lightning nodded and raced off.

Major Force groaned before Black Lightning reached out and shot out a force-field to help heal the burning wound.

"He's not gonna be able to keep that up." Batman observed.

"I can absorb it." Captain Atom volunteered.

"Captain, I can't let you--" Superman said to him, or at least tried to.

"I was watching," Captain Atom replied. "And listening. This is the least I can do."

"Well, in that case, I wish you a lot of luck." Lady Gothika shrugged.

"Let's do this." declared Captain Atom, stepping forward and getting into a T-pose stance to absorb the excess energy from Major Force. He let out a scream as the energy seemed to engulf him. 

By the time it was all over, Major Force had been drained completely, and Captain Atom was lying on the ground, unconscious. Starfire and Black Lightning came over to help their friend while Power Girl just shot Superman a glare.

"Oh, this is gonna be just great." Superboy groaned to himself.

* * *

Some time passed as the young group came back to the Hall of Justice together.

"Well, you guys did a great job," Cherry told the twins. "Especially you, Johan. I had no idea you could do such amazing stuff with water powers like Aquaman."

"Well, I didn't know either," Johan replied. "Since everything's so peaceful on Exxor, I never used my powers until now. I figured, go big or just go."

"I hear that..." Cherry nodded.

"It was still a great effort, but I'm worried things will be hard for me and Clark with Power Girl mad at him." Atticus sighed to himself.

"Well, it hopefully won't last," replied Lionel. "Especially because of the Kryptonite meteor approaching the planet."

"Ugh... You had to remind me of that..." Atticus groaned as he rubbed his temples a bit. "Maybe I should cast a magic spell and make it that Superman doesn't get hurt by Kryptonite anymore. It would save him a whole lot of trouble."

"Magic?" Johan and Johanna asked.

"Oh, yeah," Atticus replied. "I'm a Wiccan, so I cast spells sometimes. Especially for after school for magic-training classes so I can become full-fledged by the time I graduate, though luckily, after I turned 16, my powers got stronger and much easier to handle than when I first discovered my magical roots."

"Yeah... That was a long, confusing story," Lionel replied. "It doesn't help matters that now that everyone knows about the meteor, people have begun looting and rioting."

"But we'd never do that," Thor said. "My kind gets a bad enough rep from Tim the Witch Smeller."

The twins looked curious.

"He was born a warlock, but had no magical powers of his own, so everybody teased him and made fun of him," Thor explained. "He vows revenge on witches and warlocks everywhere."

"Are you allowed to tell us all of this?" Johan asked.

"Yes, my uncle said I'm allowed to since you're technically not mortals," Thor replied. "If you were mortals though, you'd technically be a pile of stone right now."

"Would he turn us into stone or would we just become stone by magic?" Johanna asked.

"...I'm... Not sure actually..." Thor shrugged. "I just know that it's a major rule."

"And that anti-Kryptonite spell would've been great before the World's Finest took off to stop the meteor." Lionel added.

Atticus groaned to himself as he felt so stupid right now.

Mo patted him on the back. "Best we can do is either have Lionel zap us up there... Or wish them luck and hope they can get 'er done." she then said with deep comfort.

"I guess we'll get going then," Atticus said. "How 'bout it?"

"Well, I guess that's more important than waiting out the problem." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, alright." Lionel shrugged before he nodded his head and teleported them away.

Soon after, they appeared behind Superman and Batman, as they arrived outside a large fortress.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where does a kid get _this_ kind of money?" asked Superman.

"I had this kind of money," Batman replied. "Wasn't interested in toys, though."

The group walked over to the two.

"You two aren't tired from what happened with Major Force and Captain Atom, huh?" Batman asked.

"Ah, it was nothing." Thunder Boy replied as Power Girl came out of the building.

"Hey, guys; how'd it go?" Power Girl asked.

"Got everything we needed," replied Superman. "Thanks again for your help with Hawkman and Captain Marvel."

"Why aren't you with the boy?" asked Batman.

Power Girl looked uneasy. "...I think I'm close enough. And he's not much of a boy; he's 13." she replied.

"...Oh!" Bat-Mite exclaimed, snickering.

"Ah, yeah, 13," Thunder Boy chuckled. "That was the age I went from two feet tall to at least 10 feet tall."

"Exaggerate, much?" Lady Gothika teased.

Thunder Boy stuck out his tongue from that. They soon followed after Power Girl as she led them to a spot.

"He's down that way," Power Girl told them. "I'll just stay back here."

Shifter shrugged as she and the others went down the hallway. The group behind The Dark Knight and the Man of Steel looked around the odd and unique sights of this hallway.

They then saw what looked like a young kid flying around on a jetpack before it shorted out, so he landed right in front of the two adult superhero men. "Supes, Bats. Que pasta?" he then asked.

"Is it ready, Hiro?" Superman asked.

"Toyman to you. I got a copyright to protect," The boy replied as he flew around again with his jetpack. "And, yeah, it's ready. All I need is some numerals."

"Everything you need is in here." Batman told him as he brought out a flash drive.

"Excellent," Toyman said as he accepted the device. "I'll input them and then it's blast-off time."

"Friend of yours?" Shifter asked the group.

"Associate," Bat-Mite explained. "Okumura-san here is the third incarnation of the Toyman and the first heroic version."

"Hey, did you guys see Power Girl when you came in?" asked Toyman. "If you see her again, tell her I'm sorry about the X-ray goggles. I was just testing them, that's all," he put the goggles back on, only for one of the cracked lenses to pop out. "Now I gotta rebuild them from scratch."

"You know she has a boob window, right?" asked Bat-Mite. "The X-ray specs seem kinda unnecessary when you can plainly see her funbags in plain view."

"He's a bit of an ally, yeah," Lady Gothika replied. "Smartest and richest boy on Earth."

"Probably following both Remy Buxaplenty and Jimmy Neutron in that remark." Thunder Boy mumbled to himself.

"Yes, but he's both rich and smart," Superboy reminded. "Those two are just one or the other."

"Yeah, that's true." Thunder Boy then said.

"Boob Window." Lady Gothika snickered from that.

"Aka, Gazonga Opening AKA the Titty Hole," Bat-Mite continued. "I have a million of them! Depending on how many synonyms I can find for 'ta-tas' and 'window'."

Superman cleared his throat. "Hiro--Uh, Toyman, can we please see the rocket now?" he asked.

"Sure, sure," replied Toyman, as he got them all onto an elevator. "I didn't have a lot of time, so I based it on a design I whipped up when I was 7. That's why it has manual controls even though it's not going to need a pilot. Oh, one other thing. Back when I designed it, I was way into hero worship."

"I can see what you mean..." Bat-Mite remarked, seeing the rocket looked like a mash-up between Batman and Superman.

"I guess that's SuperBat, eh?" Lady Gothika added.

"You are absolutely sure this is going to work?" Superman asked warily.

"Does Power Girl have big--" Toyman was about to ask.

"Just feed it the numbers, kid." Batman interrupted firmly.

"You got it." Toyman said before he dashed off.

"Charming little tyke, I guess." Downpour remarked.

"I dunno," Shifter smirked. "He reminds me of you."

"Hmph." Downpour smirked back a bit.

Batman and Superman took a close look at their robot figure.

"Wow." Batman simply stated.

"I think that pretty much says it all." Nature Girl replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Power Girl was pacing around the hallway when she heard something from outside. "Who's there?" she asked, turning to the source of the noise.

Suddenly, a green laser tore through the doorway, knocking her out.

* * *

**_Back at the rocket..._ **

"Isn't there any way to speed this up, Toyman?" asked Batman.

"Sure, go find some other kid with a 210 IQ," Toyman replied sarcastically. "And good luck with that."

Suddenly, Superman heard a scream, and he flew off towards the source.

"Uh...?" Lady Gothika blinked.

"Somebody screamed." Superboy said as he heard that too before he joined his adoptive father.

The Man and Boy of Steel soon came into the next room and saw a robot of some sort picking up and carrying Power Girl who was knocked out.

"Hello, Sunshine." Lex smirked as he was shown before tossing Power Girl out to the two.

"Lex, you fiend!" Superboy glared. "What have you done?"

"The same thing about to happen to you and your so-called father." Lex smirked before he shot another green laser out to the two.

The two were sent flying as they crashed through the wall and crashed at a railing as Lex flew out at them with a rocket.

"SUPERBOY!" Nature Girl cried out in despair.

"Keep going." Batman told Toyman as he went to go save Superboy and Superman.

Lex was about to blast the both of them, but Batman wrapped one of his ropes around his wrist, and yanked it back, but then Lex yanked his arm back, slamming Batman into some equipment and making it fall on him. Superman tried to punch Lex, but he caught and squeezed his fist. 

"I can't think of a morning..." Lex declared before slamming Superman into Superboy. "...When I haven't woken up with the thought of strangling the life out of you both!" he punched them both into a wall. "That sanctimonious image of yours fooled everyone... Except _me_!" he boomed, giving them both a punch in the jaw. "...Because **I _KNOW_ EVIL!!!**" he shouted, firing another Kryptonite blast at the both of them.

"NO!" Nature Girl cried out.

Superboy and Superman grunted as this looked dangerous for them. The two suddenly felt faint and soon passed out in the middle of the floor. Lex soon flew up and came towards the others.

"Stand back," Thunder Boy glared as he struck a pose. "You touch LG, you die."

"And that goes ditto for me, too!" Bat-Mite agreed.

"It had to be _you_..." Lex glowered at Toyman. "The one other person smart enough to stop that meteor."

"The _only_ perthon thmart enoughth to thtop that meteor," scoffed Toyman. " _You_ couldn't do ith, remember?"

Lex angrily planted his massive fist into the control panel, demolishing it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" exclaimed Toyman. "How am I supposed to guide my rocket?!"

"You're not _going_ to," Lex sneered as he crushed a component. "It's never going to take off." And he flung Toyman aside before he started laying waste to the control panel.

The group ran towards Lex, only for him to punch and kick them away too, making them all land on top of each other. Superboy and Superman grunted as they couldn't even get up off of the floor. Batman soon used a Bat Grappling Hook to pull himself up off the lower floor and he was about to continue on, only to be stopped.

"Wait," Superman called to The Dark Knight. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fly this thing myself." Batman replied.

"Are you crazy?!" Superboy asked.

Lex soon shot a large blast which nearly separated the others, though Lady Gothika made a bubble from her own magic to protect herself and the others with her from the implosion, though Superboy and Superman weren't as lucky as they were all to fall through the air to the floor down below.

"Goodbye." Batman said as he decided to leave them.

Nature Girl panicked before she sent some vines out to catch the two before they would fall from the very high height.

"BATMAN! NO!" Bat-Mite yelled in shock as Batman climbed into the cockpit and started up the rocket while Lex was whaling on Superman and Superboy.

"You come to this planet..." Lex scowled. "...declare yourself the savior of mankind...and take on a disciple. Well, I think it's time you both died for your sins!!"

Superboy tried to stop him, but Lex just swatted him aside like a fly as he rocketed towards the ship; luckily, Superman was able to hold Lex off as the SuperBat rocket took off into space. The group could only look on... Minus Bat-Mite, who'd removed his cowl so he could cry freely without it getting in the way. Lady Gothika and Thunder Boy came out to Bat-Mite and they both picked him up with him in the middle so that they could both hug him. Lex turned, and was about to deal with them before Superman caught his fist, and crushed it.

"That was my best friend..." Superman spat, giving Luthor a look of pure hate. "...And you just KILLED him!" he drew back, and punched Luthor into some scaffolding.

"Whoa..." Lady Gothika and Thunder Boy whispered in shock from that as they both cradled Bat-Mite.

Lex grunted once he landed before coughing up some blood from the impact. Superman and Superboy walked up to Lex with firm glares on their faces. Lex then flew away.

* * *

"I may be just a kid, but you're gonna pay!" Superboy glared before looking at his friends. "Guys! You gonna be okay?"

"I'm just so glad you're still alive." Lady Gothika said, almost tearfully.

"Yeah, same here," Thor agreed, patting Bat-Mite on the back as Superman took off to teach Lex a painful lesson. "He's glad too... He's just sad at the same time."

Superboy nodded before looking over and looking back. "Maybe I should stay here with you for a little while." he then said.

"We would love that..." Nature Girl blushed.

"Hey." Superboy smiled as he came to her.

"Hey, yourself." Nature Girl smiled back like a shy schoolgirl.

"I think we can let the adults handle this for once." Downpour replied as he flopped down on the ground.

"Yeah..." Superboy nodded as he sat with Nature Girl. "Man, I really thought I was a goner over there... My life flashed before my eyes."

"What was it like?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Very lonely before I met you," Superboy pouted. "You were my first friend, Cherry."

"...Yeah, no biggie..." Lady Gothika glanced away bashfully. "I guess you'd be nowhere without me."

"In a way... You brought us all together," Bat-Mite replied. "Which is gonna make it even tougher to say adios when we graduate..."

"Mm-hmm..." Superboy nodded emotionally.

"D'oh... Come here..." Thunder Boy said before he grabbed all of them into a group hug.

"Just couldn't resist a group hug, huh?" Lady Gothika asked.

"We really need it this time!" Thunder Boy bawled.

"Damn it...!" Lady Gothika sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"What if you just went to college and moved into the same dorm?" suggested Shifter. "Or have that Drell guy or someone else help you start your own fraternity house? That way, you wouldn't have to be so sad about not seeing each other."

The group all shared a look.

"Yeah, you ever think of that?" Downpour added.

"Well... Uh... Not really..." Superboy said. "Especially since I sometimes think about growing up to be a detective."

"I don't even know what I wanna do with my life after high school." Nature Girl added with a shrug.

"Neither do I," Bat-Mite agreed. "I always thought I'd be doing the whole cape and cowl gig for life. But... I guess that's a good idea. As long as I don't have to split up with you guys, then I like it!"

"Thor, schedule a meeting with your uncle for as soon as possible." Lady Gothika decided.

"You got it!" Thunder Boy beamed as he decided to text his uncle. "Done and done!"

Bat-Mite nodded. "So it's done, then. All we need to do now is wait... And hope that things work out right."

And so, they watched the skies, hoping that the worst to come would not come to pass.


	5. Chapter 5

The Batman/Superman robot soon left Earth as it went deep into space and Superman flew right after Lex, shooting laser vision right at the villain. Lex continued to shoot a Kryptonite laser at Superman, but that wouldn't last long. Batman soon flew into a dark hole which showed the Kryptonite meteor.

Superman tore off one of Lex's jet boots. "When does it end, Luthor?!" he bellowed, smacking him into the city and zipping up behind him. "I'll answer for you: it ends TONIGHT!" The next punch pounded Lex into the ground.

Lex yelped out as he got socked away, down to the tumbling ground below with other buildings. Lex soon landed right in the middle of the road with a very heavy crash. Batman still charged for the Kryptonite meteor as impact came closer and closer for him as he ignored the danger warning as he came as close as he could get. Lex then grunted as he tried to sit up as a pair of laser eyes shot at his chest before Superman emerged from the smoke towards his arch-nemesis. He soon grabbed a hold of the loose gap in Lex's suit and lifted him up in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Batman flew ever closer to the massive meteor. Pieces of the robot broke off and crashed into the meteor as he got closer and closer. Superman then prepared to strike Lex very sharply for his wrongful misdeeds, as he was angry. Very beyond angry. Batman soon collided with the meteor which caused a few small explosions before it exploded on impact Superman looked up to the night sky as he could see the explosion all the way from Earth and he began to look forlorn while the citizens began to cheer happily as they were safe for another day.

"You... You can't touch me!" Lex glared as Superman kept holding him. "We're on American soil now. And I am the president."

"Consider yourself..." Superman began with a glare back before he punched Lex away into the nearby building, crashing through the glass door. "Impeached." he then finished firmly.

"Well... That takes care of the meteor situation," Lionel noted. "But what of Batman...?"

Power Girl and Captain Atom soon met up with Superman as he stood alone. Black Lightning, Starfire, and the young group then joined in.

"Superman," Captain Atom spoke up. "Looks like I recovered a little too late."

"Maybe just a bit." Shifter remarked.

"Forget about that," Power Girl said before smiling at Superman. "I got a message from Toyman. He says that there's still a chance."

Superman looked hopeful before he flew up to the skies to save Batman. Power Girl and the others looked on before hearing Lex groaning. Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite both walked over to the wreckage, conjuring a pair of nunchucks, and a whip for Lady Gothika.

"Oh... I know I said the whip was reserved for me, but I can make an exception." Bat-Mite grinned darkly.

"What are you doing? Stay back. Stop!" Lex screamed. "That's an order from the president!"

"Yeah, president of getting your butt kicked." Downpour chuckled.

"You are dead." Lady Gothika glared as she grasped her whip.

"What if I did something special for you all?" Lex asked desperately. "How's about $100 for all of ya to let this thing go, huh?"

"Keep your dirty money!" Bat-Mite scowled, slapping him with the nunchucks. "You think you can bribe _me_?!"

"Surely we can talk about this!" Lex cried out.

"Sure, right after I'm done making you black, blue, and red all over!" Lady Gothika snapped as she lashed out her whip.

"We will never forgive you for this," Superboy glowered. "I never wanna hate anybody, but you might be someone I have to hate the most I've ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Whatever punishment you get is _too_ good for you." Thunder Boy growled.

The young group all began to beat up and attack on Lex as they felt beyond angry and would never forgive him for what he did, especially with what might be happening to Batman right now.

* * *

Soon, Superman flew back to Earth with Batman and what remained of the rocket, as everyone looked up and applauded. The two older heroes smiled as they were cheered for after the troubles. Power Girl looked very happy. The young group also smiled while crossing their arms as they stood over Lex as they gave him his just desserts.

"The voice of the people must be heard!" Lex ranted as he was thrown into the paddy-wagon. " _I_ am the president! God bless America! God bless _me_!"

"Aw, shut up!" Bat-Mite remarked as the wagon drove off.

Superman chuckled. "I have the feeling I'm not gonna hafta worry about that murder charge."

"Would have been an interesting trial, though." Batman smirked.

Lady Gothika ran up to Batman with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Gothy, you had nothing to worry about." Batman told her as he hugged her and comforted her.

A helicopter soon flew overhead as Lois was shown inside and smiled happily to see that Superman was alive and well.

Superman smiled back before he looked back at Batman. "Wanna stay for a while?" he then offered. "Lois and I would--"

"I can't. It's late." Batman replied.

"'Late'?" Superman asked before he looked out to the sky to see that the sun was coming up before he looked back to Batman, only for Batman to not be there. "Come on, it's... Early." he then shook his head playfully as that was just typical Batman as the helicopter came in for a landing.

The young group got ready to leave just as Cathleen rushed out from the crowd with a notebook and a pen to get some autographs.

"Crikey, it's that Cath kid!" Bat-Mite exclaimed.

"Hey!" Cathleen beamed as she held out a notebook to them with a pen. "Can I have your autographs?"

"...Sure, I guess..." Lady Gothika shrugged.

"Awesome!" Cathleen smiled. "I'm gonna be just like you guys. I even have my own costume and superhero name... I call myself Midnight Moon."

"Alright, neat," Bat-Mite nodded as he turned his finger into a pen and signed his name. "These are our new allies: Shifter and Downpour. Shifter can become any animal, and Downpour can become any form of water, ice, or gas."

Shifter and Downpour nodded their heads to tell Cathleen which was which.

"Really now?" Cathleen asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty special," Shifter smirked. "It's pretty awesome, no matter what some people might say about my bro's powers."

"Sure, just ask Major Force." Downpour added with a chuckle.

"Oh, wait, you can't," Bat-Mite remarked. "Cuz he's _dead_!"

"...You killed somebody?" Cathleen asked. "That's a bit rash, don't ya think?"

"Sometimes you do what you gotta do." Lady Gothika replied.

"I'm just glad that both Superman and Batman will be alright." Superboy said to his friends as he wiped his eyes a bit.

"Dude, are you crying?" Cathleen asked.

"So what if I am?" Superboy replied. "I could've lost Superman. I dunno if you've noticed, but he's been my father for a good majority of my life."

"Yeah, so lay off with that machismo baloney," Nature Girl added. "Just because we're superheroes doesn't mean we can't express emotions."

"I was just asking a question." Cathleen shrugged.

"Uh-huh..." The others mumbled as they signed their names.

"This is so cool!" Cathleen beamed as she took her notebook. "I can't wait to show this off at school!"

The group all rolled their eyes at that as she ran off.

* * *

"Well... Next stop... Graduation..." Bat-Mite gulped nervously.

"Yep..." Lady Gothika sighed. "The final countdown."

"Maybe you could invite Bruce to come to the ceremony?" Superboy suggested softly.

"Yeah, Aunt Selina could use a date." Lady Gothika replied.

"That'd at least make things interesting..." said Downpour.

"Time for a transition sequence!" Shifter exclaimed.

"Alright, alright..." Bat-Mite nodded, snapping his fingers and spinning the scene to the next shot.


	6. Chapter 6

Some music began to play as the high school doors were opened and many people drove over and parked to come witness the high school students graduating today.

"Don't dawdle, Phoebe." Moxie told her daughter who looked preoccupied with a handheld video game as they suddenly appeared in the parking lot to go into the school.

"Uh-huh..." Phoebe replied as she stared at her game, but still managed to follow her mother.

Bruce, Selina, Clark, and Diana were also attending the graduation ceremony as Thor's family sat down. The students all sat in their assigned seats as Mr. Kraft got himself ready in his own graduation cap and robe as he would do the announcements.

"Well... This is it..." Cherry said as she gulped thickly. "I feel like I just beat the final boss of a video game."

"Well, here we are at last," announced Mr. Kraft. "It felt like an entire millennium, but you're all finally about to graduate. It couldn't have come sooner."

"Gosh, Mr. Kraft, why don't you tell us how you _really_ feel?" Cherry mumbled to herself.

"It's a very special destiny for you all to make it this far in your lives as the first real accomplishment of your life which is graduation from high school," Mr. Kraft then said to the students. "Some of you will probably go to college and become real successes of your lives, but some of you might just feel like school wasn't worth it and just leave while you still could and end up being burger flippers or bathroom moppers. Regardless of the time we had together, I will miss you all in my own special way."

"Celebrating with champagne?" Mo smirked at herself.

"I was thinking throwing darts at a dartboard with our pictures on it," Lionel replied. "But why not both?"

"And so... We come to the end..." Mr. Kraft then said.

"Here it comes..." Atticus sighed softly.

Mr. Kraft soon began to call everybody up on stage to receive their diplomas to shake his hand and take a picture as he called every student, one-by-one in alphabetical order. First Atticus... Then Cherry... Then Johan and Johanna... Then Lionel... Then Mo... Then finally Thor. Everybody applauded the high school graduates when they came up on stage to do what they were supposed to do. Many of the mothers looked emotional while the fathers looked quietly proud. Everyone took a bow on stage. The parents/guardians soon stood up from their own seats and applauded the high school graduates.

"Enjoy it while you can," Mr. Kraft smirked. "And now for the rest of your lives to begin. Good luck finding a job or a place to stay outside of your parents' basements."

The group all smirked at one another, knowing that it wouldn't be that much trouble for them. Drell soon came to the ceremony himself, but he told the others that he would be late, so they didn't get their hopes too much about seeing him during the name-calling.

"Uncle, you made it!" Thor beamed.

"I always planned to, I just wasn't sure if I would have time for the whole ceremony." Drell smiled.

"Well, at least you made it." Lionel replied.

"Were you able to, uh, do what we discussed over dinner?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I might have some solutions," Drell replied. "Such as you all sharing one space together since you don't wanna split up."

"Not yet anyway." Mo said.

"So, I found a spot for you kids, I know it doesn't look like much, but trust me, there's more to offer inside than outside," Drell said before he took out his crystal ball to show what looked like a woodsy cottage before he zoomed in to show the inside. "Plenty of warm furniture with TV and internet access... Fully stocked fridges... Lounges for you guys to kick back... A special door to take you to and from town so you can come and go as you please..."

"I like this place already!" Atticus beamed.

"What's the rent?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Drell shrugged. "Maybe 50 Nether Credits a month?"

"Nether Credits?!" Cherry repeated before glaring. "Is this in The Other Realm?!"

"Would you rather split up for the rest of your lives?" Drell asked.

The group grew silent at that before they decided to take the cottage.

"WE'LL TAKE IT!" Lionel exclaimed. "We'll raise the creds and take it!"

"Pleasure doing business with all of you!" Drell said before he shook their hands, shaking some of them rather vigorously as they couldn't keep up with his strength.

"You're welcome..." The group said, a bit dizzily and wobbily.

Lionel put his head into a bag and horked his guts out. "This time... It was a puke of joy..." he noted.

"Well, I'm glad to be of assistance." Drell smirked.

"Is that Thor's uncle?" Mr. Kraft's voice called.

"Ugghhh..." Drell grumbled.

"Good to see you, buddy!" Mr. Kraft said as he shook hands with the warlock who looked as though he thought of about a million ways just to kill this guy in his head. "Say, since your nephew is done with school, maybe you and I could try to become friends since we're both very close with the Spellman sisters?"

"...Riiiiiiight." Drell replied sarcastically while imagining tying Mr. Kraft to a railroad track and riding bareback on a train with Hilda while it raced towards him.

"I just thought it would be a good opportunity..." Mr. Kraft said before a series of "blahs" was heard.

Drell smirked to himself as he was caught up in his own thoughts as the mortal man talked and talked for a while.

"Drell! Hurry it up, would you?" Hilda asked. "I'm starving out here!"

"Coming, light of my life!" Drell replied.

Mr. Kraft was about to say something else.

"I'm sorry, man, I gotta go," Drell said before he took off running. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya, String Bean!"

"Man, am I glad I married _you_ and not that giant loser!" Hilda exclaimed. "And I'm pretty sure Zelda wants nothing to do with him either!"

The kids piled into the car and Hilda drove off.

"Well, I never!" Mr. Kraft complained. "As if tonight couldn't get any worse."

One of the rebel students soon came up behind Mr. Kraft and pulled down his pants to show his underwear. "Look, everyone! Old Man Kraft wears Care Bears underwear! That's for little girls!" he then pointed and laughed at him along with some other students.

* * *

"Well... I never thought it'd come," Lionel remarked. "But here we are... Graduated and LOVING IT!"

"Now we can spend the summer together!" exclaimed Johann. "It'll be our first!"

"Uh... What do people usually do on summer vacation?" Johan asked.

"Go to the beach... Watch fireworks at night... Visit amusement parks... Go camping..." Cherry listed. "The possibilities are usually endless for summer vacation."

"And sometimes, we just hang around and relax~" Lionel replied. "Enjoying each other's company."

"Well, it sounds nice." Johan smiled back.

"We look forward to it." Johanna added.

"And so are we!" Mo exclaimed.

It was going to shape up to be a bright and better future for the group as they soon rode off to celebrate their accomplishment of finishing high school in style, but of course, their biggest adventures were only just beginning. The group came to the Spellman house at first to relish in the victory of graduating from high school and to start their new lives from then on, but came over for old time's sake.

* * *

"Milkshakes for everybody!" Hilda proclaimed.

"Yes!" The group cheered as they soon took a swig of their milkshakes while Johan and Johanna stared at the treats before they tried them out with their new friends.

"These are awesome!" Johan exclaimed.

"So amazing!" Johanna added.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it so much," Hilda beamed. "I was sure you'd like some to try out."

"You thought right, ma'am." Johan smiled.

Hilda giggled as she looked very happy.

"I think we'll be alright here." Johanna added.

"Will they?" Hilda asked her husband.

"I can't tell the future, Hil," Drell replied as he took his own milkshake. "But yeah, it seems like these wonder twins are gonna do okay."

And it looked that way for everyone, as they were looking forward to a summer full of adventures, but that's another story.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This should keep you guys busy for a while... Also, if anyone gets curious or wonders, the Wonder Twins will mostly be based on around Shifter and Downpour in Justice League Unlimited. This is also of course set in The Justiceverse... That's all I can really say. See you guys around. Read & Review!


End file.
